ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Promathia Mission 6-2
=Testimonials= *Solo as 75 SAM/NIN, meditatex2 prior to fight for 300tp, wait on recast timer, put up shadows and wait on timer, pop tav taco, put up seigan, put sekkanoki up, pop, ws x2, 2hr, 1ws, dead ball, 2ws, dead ball, meditate, ws, melee it down, ws, all the while make sure to keep up shadows/3rd eye as best as you can. got me to about 600/1400hp because I wasnt focusing on shadows as much as fast damage...no NPC used- JavelinX 18:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed as a 75 BLM/RDM. I can confirm that it is possible to get a 1 on 1 rather than 1 on 3 fight (first try I failed to deaggro the others and died). It does not appear to be possible to avoid aggro when popping (even with sneak up), however the key to a 1 on 1 instead of 1 on 3 fight seems to be pulling your warder of choice very, very far away from the location of the others (simply out of sight is not enough). Since the mobs move just a touch slower than you, if you sleepga and then nuke your warden of choice from far enough away, you can safely run your warden out to the wooden buildings (or farther) without having to wait too long for it (if you gravity it first, you may not get it far enough away from the other wardens for them to not aggro you upon waking). Once you're safely away, it's a pretty easy sleep nuke gravity type fight. As mentioned in other testimonials, don't kill it before the others have despawned (mine took about 5-7 minutes the first time I died). --NovionSolarius 14:20, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Remora.Novion *Soloed as 75 BLM/RDM using 1 on 1 strategy. Kited 1 NM to the wooden building east of Dilapidated Gate. Did not get cutscene on first attempt due to defeating the NM too quickly and the other two NMs despawned after it was dead. On second attempt, used DoT kiting to kill slower. Let it live for about 10 mins then nuked it to death. It did build up a resistance to Bind. No apparent resistance to Gravity, but I did not use Gravity very much. Very easy fight. --Cotting 23:01, January 12, 2010 *Soloed as a 75 DNC/NIN. Only notable merits are 2 in Reverse Flourish and 5 in Haste Samba. They have pretty good accuracy but I only had +9 evasion in gear >.>;; Basically build up TP to 300 and 5 FM. I started out with Haste Samba but quickly changed to Drain Samba III. They were hitting me from 90-140 dmg each. I did have to 2 hr to build TP back up. /war or /sam would have been better. You will not be able to get shadows back up. --Kyonne 16:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by THF75/NIN37 (full evasion, marksmanship, & dagger merits) with an Icarus Wing and 100% TP from surrounding mobs, as well as good evasion gear (I also tacked on STR and DEX around the EVA, but evading was the key). I 2hr'd, but only cause the orbs' attack speed shocked me at first. I recommend it, in hind sight, once your first set of shadows is gone; you don't want to die after you popped the wing and have to wait for Medicated to wear off. These hit fast and simultaneously at first, so it is key to eliminate one of the orbs right away. I started with Dancing Edge, TP wing, Dancing Edge for Detonation ala the THF Maat fight, combat style. This did 60-70% damage on the first orb right off the bat, then I rained Bloody Bolts to keep the HP in the white~yellow while Utsusemi: Ni recharged (you will be very hard-pressed to get ichi off). Once the first is down, you should have a much easier time with shadows; just fire WSs at 100%, keep the bolts flying, and keep the shadows up and you shouldn't have trouble.--Dijidl 15:31, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *Fight was fairly easy for me as DRG/RDM. I kept up phalanx and barthunder and had about -18% physical damage in gear using an Iron Ram Lance. Main thing of note is to keep a careful eye on your wyvern's hp from AoEs and damage from spikes. That being said, the SAM/DNC in my group also solo'd theirs, and was forced to 2hr. I would say if you don't have a way to reduce the effect of the stun that you should be a bit more cautious when approaching this fight. Ravahan 17:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Just Solo'd this as 75SCH/RDM. It was a bit tricky, more from an MP management situation, but I managed to kill all three. Prep with RRII, Prot/Shell IV, Stoneskin, Phalanx, Blink and a full Sublimation charge. No food, one of a few mistakes on my part. I used Helixes and Gravity to kill them, with a few nukes and Drains in-between. When kiting you will loose aggro about halfway through the open area just before the gate. I actually didn't realize they would take quite that long, not having done despawning tricks like this before. To be sure, I just killed all three one at a time. MP only was critical on the last mob, but even then Sublimation kept me in enough MP to Helix and Gravity. --Pawkeshup 23:37, September 28, 2009 (UTC) *Can be Solo'd by a SMN75/WHM37 or SMN75/NIN37, using a combination of Shiva Sleepga, and Carbuncle kiting. It possible to pull Warder Aglaia out (30 feet) while others are sleeping to avoid linking. Won with Warder Aglaia defeated after the others despawn. *Can be Solo'd by a 75BRD/37NIN, using a combination of Minne/Mambo/Paeon *Tried using the de-spawn tactic to complete this mission but it doesn't seem to work anymore (6th August 2008). Slept all 3 Warders and Dia pulled 1 of the Warders to somewhere more than 30" away from the pack. Defeated that Warder and waited for the other 2 Warders despawn. Checked the gate upon de-spawn expecting a CS but instead, all 3 Warders spawned and started attacking me again. *Sleeping and pulling one does work, just did this today. You need to wait for the other 2 to despawn before killing the one you pulled* (8/17/08) '''''Sleep/pull tactic didn't work for me, I slept all 3 Warders and pulled one much farthar than 30' and the other 2 came following as soon as they woke up (05/15/09: Sakori) *Can be solo'd by 75RDM/37BLM using Convert and occasional sleeps (no DoT's so sleep sticks) to keep stoneskin up. *Easily soloed by 75RDM/37BLM meleeing. Keeping stoneskin and phalanx up. Simple sleepga through out the fight when needed. Very easy. *Soloed by 75RDM/37WHM meleeing. Standard melee buffs, SS/Phalanx, Shock spikes and enthunder II. Using Sleep I and II on the two extras. Obsy 07:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd by 75WHM/37NIN using sleep method. Reposed first, ran towards Tavnazia until repose timer was up, slept second one, continued running until my timer was up, then melee'd third, second one awoke and arrived, slept it, killed first, killed second, third de-spawned, ran back to ??? and received CS. (8/18/08) *Yes. Samurai can solo. Sub DNC and use Meikyo Shisui straight off, killing one of them and wounding another. Using Seigan/Third Eye, heal/melee until you win.)User:Kouru 18:16, 6 September 2008 (PDT) *Solo'd by 75DRG/BLU tanking all 3 at one time. Make sure to have Cocoon up full time.Also have Saurian Helm and Jelly ring.Used 1 Yagudo Drink.(1/8/09) * Can be done with 64 Sam/dnc and 75 Whm. Whm Repose was resisted alot but ES Sleepaga worked fine. After sleep Sam opened with Sekkanoki and 2 ws Third Eye/Seigan pull far away from the others and attack it and heal. Other woke attacked whm and killed whm then returned to spawn. Whm rr3 gets up and then cured Sam when needed and watched other to depop. The one you are fighting should almost be dead. Make sure your whm dies away from the spawn.A lil rough but was a lot of fun.--Mavr1ck 02:35, 31 January 2009 (UTC) *Soloed by THF75/NIN37 (full evasion, marksmanship, & dagger merits) with an Icarus Wing and 100% TP from surrounding mobs, as well as good evasion gear (I also tacked on STR and DEX around the EVA, but evading was the key). I 2hr'd, but only cause the orbs' attack speed shocked me at first. I recommend it, in hind sight, once your first set of shadows is gone. Read discussion for details.--Dijidl 15:27, 2 April 2009 (UTC) *Soloable by a skilled BLU75/NIN37 using Soporific to sleep and pull one at a time, inflicting as much damage as possible, kiting until Soporific recast timer is up once the other(s) wake, then repeating. Sheep Song is unreliable, couldn't get it to stick. Recommended Arcana Killer spell combo trait and Haste setup. Fight took about 13 minutes. No food, no drinks.--MyQueensKnight 08:22, 22 April 2009 (UTC) * Soloable easy by 75 DNC/NIN, without Utsusemi (I only had Ichi and it kept getting interrupted so I stopped trying) use using merit ability "Fan Dance". The damage reduction put these hitting 20-30 in the first min with AF gear. Long defensive battle. Focus on Keeping HP above 50% incase of shock spike stuns. Note: used Bream Sushi and used local monsters to gain 5 steps and full tp before battle start. - (06/07/09 22:50 Cortana) *Soloed by 75 PLD/RDM using Mensur Epee without difficulty. I started with 300% TP and used Vorpal Blade every time. I recast phalanx/spikes/enthunder once. By the time that set wore off, there was only one enemy left. *Soloed by a 75PLD/DNC, without using any merited abilities. Started with 300% TP, went well at first but by the time my MP got low and had to rely on Waltz's it got hard since you will be stunned a lot. The fight took around 20 minutes and I disconnected around 20% on the last monster(lol) and still somehow managed to kill it while my R was dropping. *Soloed as 75DNC/NIN last night. Only applicable merit was 1 in Step accuracy and 1 in Fan Dance.Was actually fairly easy with my only scare being my controller battery dying on the last Warder(At 50 percent). I quick swapped batteries and got my controller back on with 280HP left, so popped Trance to spam Curing Waltz IV. I think I only bothered putting shadows back up once. *Duod with lvl 67npc soothing healer type as a 75 DRK/SAM. got TP built to 300 for guillotine acc and npc tp, npc buffed us, rested for mp, used 3rd eye,dreadspikes, and touched gate.used arcane circle then souleater+guillotine, absorp tp of another orb, guillotine and 1 down. at that point npc had my hp full, then i meditated, guillotined shortly after, drained then drain 2 couple hits and 2nd down. stuned the 3rd orb, absorb tp, guillotine, weapon bashed,built tp, guillotined dead. couldnt have done it so safely without risk of death without npc imo. (01/16/10 absolutezro of bahamut) *Just solo'd this mission as BLM, and I can confirm that you do NOT need to kill all 3 NM's to get teh CS. I opened with a sleepga and after my 2nd -ga III, I did not feel I could win by -ga solo. I grav'd one and IV'd kiting back away from the others. After I defeated it, the others had depopped even w/ the amount of hate I had built on them, and I recieved my CS. -- 16:36, 20 October 2007 (UTC) * Easy solo as 75NIN/DNC in some evasion gear. Got around 150tp from surrounding mobs, buffed with utsusemi, yonnin and sushi and popped the spheres. Rotated through debuffs as Cooldowns were up making sure I had as many debuffs on all of them as I could. With my evasion bonuses and blind on some of them they almost never hit me, I usually only lost shadows when they would AoE. Their shock spikes did get annoying at times mainly due to the stun but it wasnt very dangerous. Id top myself off in hp now and then before using WS's but I definately had extra TP to spare for weaponskilling. Fight took about 7 minutes. LiennaOfShiva 19:45, March 29, 2010 (UTC) * Easy solo as 75DNC/NIN with just +30 Evasion set and fully capped (not merited) Evasion. Missed me about 80% of the time and was able to put up shadows mostly. Each one that goes down, the easier it gets. It should be mentioned on the main page that Electromagnetic Field also does a heavy Knockback effect. : Khundes 16:20, 22 December 2008 (UTC)